Some fences are constructed using regularly spaced upright support posts to which are attached sturdy upper and lower support rails. An infill panel is fixed between the upper and lower support rails to provide privacy and/or to block the passage of people and animals. In many applications, the fence can be quite prominent and as such there is a continuing demand for fencing which is visually appealing and which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.